Wang Film Productions
' Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd.' (also known as Hong Guang (宏廣) and Cuckoo's Nest Studio) is one of the oldest and most prolific Taiwanese-American animation studios. The company, based in Xindian, Taipei and Los Angeles, California, has done animation/ink and paint for various TV shows and films for studios in North America, Europe and Asia. Its founder, James Wang (王中元), started the studio in 1978 as an overseas facility for the U.S. animation outlet Hanna–Barbera. At the time, it was called Cuckoo's Nest Studio. The company is also famous for their work on the overseas production for Nelvana's Care Bears franchise, Film Roman's Garfield and Friends and Bobby's World, Klasky Csupo's Rugrats pilot and first season, Disney's DuckTales and Stretch Films' Courage the Cowardly Dog. They also helped produce effects for the 1982 film Tron and some Peanuts television specials, production ink & paint matting, and animation assistance. Thai Wang Film Productions Thai Wang Film Productions is a division of Wang Film Productions located in Bangkok, Thailand. Productions * Goof Troop (1992) * Gargoyles the Movie: The Heroes Awaken (1995, Disney Television Animation) * The Little Lulu Show (1995, CINAR Animation) * Timon & Pumbaa (1995–1996) * Road Rovers (1996) * Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh (1996) (as Thai Wang Film Production Co., Ltd.) * All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (1996–1998) * Jungle Cubs (1996) * Kleines Arschloch (1997) * 101 Dalmatians: The Series (1997–1998) * Babes in Toyland (1997, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Animation) * The Adventures of Paddington Bear (1997, CINAR Animation) * Belle's Magical World (1998, DisneyToon Studios) * Hercules: The Animated Series (1998) * An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Animation) * Maz and Moritz (1999) * Hercules: Zero to Hero (1999, Disney Television Animation) * Detention (1999) * Dragon Tales (1999) * Poochini's Yard (2000) * Heavy Metal 2000 (2000) * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) * What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2002) * Franklin's Magic Christmas (2002, Nelvana) * Back to School with Franklin (2003, Nelvana) * The Pumpkin of Nyefar (2004) * Leroy & Stitch (2006, Disney Television Animation; Digital Production by) * The 7D (2016) Feature films Films produced by Wang Films *''Fire Ball'' (2005) *''Lin Wang'' (2018) (currently in production) ;Productions *''The Adventures of Brer Rabbit'' (2006, Universal Animation Studios) *''An All Dogs Christmas Carol'' (1998, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Animation) *''All Dogs Go to Heaven 2'' (1996, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Animation) *''Annabelle's Wish'' (1997, Ralph Edward Productions) *''Babes in Toyland'' (1997, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Animation) * Back to School with Franklin (2003, Nelvana) *''Balto II: Wolf Quest'' (2002, Universal Animation Studios) *''Balto III: Wings of Change'' (2004, Universal Animation Studios) *''Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas'' (1997, DisneyToon Studios) *''Belle's Magical World'' (1998, DisneyToon Studios) *''Bebe's Kids'' (1992, Hyperion Pictures) *''Bionicle: Mask of Light'' (2003, Lego, Create TV & Film, Creative Capers Entertainment and CGGC) *''Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui'' (2004, Create TV & Film, Miramax Film and Creative Capers Entertainment) *''Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows'' (2005, Lego, Miramax Film and Creative Capers Entertainment) *''The Brave Little Toaster'' (1987, Hyperion Pictures and Atlantic/Kushner-Locke) *''Candy Land: The Great Lollipop Adventure'' (2005, SD Entertainment) *''The Care Bears Adventure in Wonderland'' (1987, Nelvana) *''The Care Bears Movie'' (1985, Nelvana) *''Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation'' (1986, Nelvana) *''Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure'' (2003, Paramount Pictures, Universal Animation Studios and Nickelodeon) *''Curious George'' (2006, Universal Animation Studios) *''Felidae'' (1994, TFC Trickompany, Animationstudio Ludewig, Uli Meyer Animation and Natterjack Animation) *''FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' (1992, Kroyer Films, Youngheart Productions and FAI Films) *''FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue'' (1998, WildBrain) * Franklin's Magic Christmas (2002, Nelvana) *''Gargoyles the Movie: The Heroes Awaken'' (1995, Disney Television Animation) *''GoBots: Battle of the Rock Lords'' (1986, Hanna-Barbera Productions and Tonka) *''Hercules: Zero to Hero'' (1999, Disney Television Animation) *''Holly Hobbie and Friends: Surprise Party'' (2005, Nickelodeon Animation Studio) *''Holly Hobbie and Friends: Christmas Wishes'' (2006, Nickelodeon Animation Studio) *''Holly Hobbie and Friends: Best Friends Forever'' (2007, Nickelodeon Animation Studio) *''How the Toys Saved Christmas'' (1997, Alpha Film, Lanterna Magica and Monipoly Productions) *''How to Hook Up Your Home Theater'' (2007, Walt Disney Animation Studios) *''Jetsons: The Movie'' (1990, Hanna-Barbera Productions) *''Joseph: King of Dreams'' (2000, DreamWorks Animation LLC) *''The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire'' (2000, Universal Animation Studios) *''The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze'' (2001, Universal Animation Studios) *''The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water'' (2002, Universal Animation Studios) *''The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration'' (2003, Universal Animation Studios) *''The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses'' (2005, Universal Animation Studios) *''The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers'' (2006, Universal Animation Studios) *''The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends'' (2007, Universal Animation Studios) *''Leroy & Stitch'' (2006, Disney Television Animation) *''The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'' (2000, DisneyToon Studios) *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Monster Musical'' (2015, Disney Television Animation) *''Mulan II'' (2005, DisneyToon Studios) *''My Little Pony: A Charming Birthday'' (2003, SD Entertainment) *''My Little Pony: Dancing in the Clouds'' (2004, SD Entertainment) *''My Little Pony: Friends are Never Far Away'' (2005, SD Entertainment) *''My Little Pony: A Very Minty Christmas'' (2005, Sabro and SD Entertainment) *''My Little Pony Crystal Princess: The Runaway Rainbow'' (2006, SD Entertainment) *''My Little Pony: A Very Pony Place'' (2007, SD Entertainment) *''My Little Pony: Twinkle Wish Adventure'' (2009, SD Entertainment) *''My Scene Goes Hollywood'' (2005, Miramax Family Films) *''Once Upon a Forest'' (1993, Hanna-Barbera Productions and Harlech Television Cymru/Wales) *''The Pagemaster'' (1994, Turner Feature Animation) *''Phineas and Ferb'' Decology (2009–2015) (with Synergy Animation) **''Phineas and Ferb's Musical Cliptastic Countdown'' (2009, Disney Television Animation) **''Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation'' (2009, Disney Television Animation) **''Phineas and Ferb's Musical Cliptastic Countdown Hosted by Kelly Osbourne'' (2013, Disney Television Animation) **''Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel'' (2013, Disney Television Animation) **''Phineas and Ferb Save Summer'' (2014, Disney Television Animation) **''Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars'' (2014, Disney Television Animation) **''Phineas and Ferb: Night of the Living Pharmacists'' (2014, Disney Television Animation) **''Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension'' (2014, Disney Television Animation) **''Phineas and Ferb: Last Day of Summer'' (2014, Disney Television Animation) **''Phineas and Ferb: The O.W.C.A. Files'' (2015, Disney Television Animation) *''Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension'' (2011, Disney Television Animation) (A Disney Channel Original Movie) * Pippi Longstocking (1997, Nelvana) *''Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw'' (1988, Carolco Pictures, Atlantic/Kushler-Locke and The Maltese) *''The Prince and the Pauper'' (1990, Walt Disney Animation Studios) *''The Pumpkin of Nyefar'' (2004) *''Rover Dangerfield'' (1991, Hyperion Pictures) *''The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue'' (1998, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Animation) *''Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico'' (2003, Warner Bros. Animation) *Star vs. the Forces of Evil: The Movie (2019, Disney Television Animation, and Walt Disney Animation Studios) *''Tarzan & Jane'' (2002, Disney Television Animation) *''The Tale of Tillie's Dragon'' (1995, Stribling Productions) *''The Thief and the Cobbler'' (1993, Richard Williams Productions, Fred Calvert Productions and Allied Filmmakers) *''Tom and Jerry: The Movie'' (1992, Turner Entertainment, Film Roman, and WMG) *''Tom Sawyer'' (2000, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Animation) *''Tron'' (1982, Walt Disney Productions and Lisberger Studios) *''Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year'' (2002, DisneyToon Studios) *''Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving'' (1999, DisneyToon Studios) *''Yu Yu Hakusho: Fight for the Netherworld'' (1994, Pierrot) *''Yu Yu Hakusho: The Movie'' (1993, Pierrot) TV shows Outsourced from other Studios *''The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo'' (1985–1986, uncredited) - 13 half-hour episodes: To All the Ghouls I've Loved Before, Scoobra Kadoobra, Me and My Shadow Demon, Reflections in a Ghoulish Eye, That's Monstertainment, Ship of Ghouls, A Spooky Little Ghoul Like You, When You Witch Upon a Star, It's a Wonderful Scoob, Scooby in Kwackyland, Coast-to-Ghost, The Ghouliest Show on Earth and Horror-Scope Scoob *''101 Dalmatians: The Series'' (1997–1998) *''2 Stupid Dogs'' *''The 7D'' *''Ace Ventura: Pet Detective'' *''The Adventures of Raggedy Ann and Andy'' (1988–1990) *''Aladdin (TV series)'' (1994) - 14 half-hour episodes: Elemental, My Dear Jasmine, To Cure a Thief, My Fair Aladdin, Web of Fear, Seems Like Old Crimes: Part 1, Seems Like Old Crimes: Part 2, The Love Bug, The Vapor Chase, The Day the Bird Stood Still, Smells Like Trouble, Armored and Dangerous, Dune Quixote, The Prophet Motive and Sea No Evil. *''All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series'' *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' *''Animaniacs'' (1993–1998) *''Around the World with Willy Fog'' (2nd series produced in association with BRB Internacional, Spain) *''Baby Looney Tunes'' (2002–2005) *''Back to the Future: The Animated Series'' *''Beetlejuice (TV series)'' *''Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures'' (Hanna-Barbera version) *''Bobby's World'' (1990–1998) *''Bonkers'' (1993–1994) *''Brandy & Mr. Whiskers'' *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' *''The Busy World of Richard Scarry'' (Seasons 2-5) *''Captain N: The Game Master'' (1991–1992) *''Captain Planet and the Planeteers'' (Hanna-Barbera version) *''Capitol Critters'' *''Care Bears'' (Nelvana series) *''ChalkZone'' *''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' (1989–1991, Seasons 2 and 3 only) *''Challenge of the GoBots'' *''The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show'' *''Clifford the Big Red Dog'' (Nelvana series) *''The Comic Strip'' *''The Country Mouse and the City Mouse Adventures'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' (1999–2002) *''Darkwing Duck'' (1991) - 3 half-hour episodes: The Darkwing Squad, Inside Binkie's Brain and Slime Okay, You're Okay. *''Detention'' *''Dragon Tales'' *''Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds'' (2nd series produced in association with BRB Internacional, Spain and Thames Television, UK) *''Donkey Kong Country'' (1996–2000) *''DuckTales'' (some 1987 and 1989–1990 episodes only) *''The Emperor's New School'' (2006–2008) *''The Fairytaler'' (2004–2005) *''Family Dog'' (1993) *''Fantastic Four'' (First Season only. Animation production shared with Kennedy Cartoons) *''Fievel's American Tails'' (1992) *''Fillmore!'' (2002) *''The Flintstone Kids'' (1986–1988) *''Free Willy (TV series)'' *''The Further Adventures of SuperTed'' *''Foofur'' (1986-1988) *''Galtar and the Golden Lance'' (1985–1987) *''Garfield and Friends'' (1988–1994) *''Gargoyles'' (1994–1997) *''The Greatest Adventure: Stories from the Bible'' (1985–1993, direct-to-video series) *''Generation O!'' *''Goof Troop'' (1992–1993) - 8 half-hour episodes: Buddy Building, Where There's a Will, There's a Goof, Terminal Pete, Rally Round the Goof, Frankengoof, Calling All Goofs, Pistolgeist and Tee for Two. *''Hercules: The Animated Series'' (1998–1999) *''Hey Arnold!'' (1st season only) *''Histeria!'' (1998–2000) *''Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n' Wrestling'' (1985–1987, Animation production shared with Shaft and Hanho Heung-Up) *''Inspector Gadget'' (first season only, 12 episodes: Down on the Farm, Gadget at the Circus, The Amazon, Movie Set, Amusement Park, Art Heist, M.A.D. Trap, Eye of the Dragon, King Wrong, Pirate Island, Smeldorado and So It Is Written) *''James Bond Jr.'' (1991) *''The Jetsons'' (1980's revival, 1985 episodes only, uncredited) *''Jungle Cubs'' (1996–1998) *''Jungledyret Hugo'' (TV series, overseas animation) *''Kidd Video'' (TV series, overseas animation with Cuckoo's Nest Studios) *''The Land Before Time'' (2007–2008) *''The Legend of Tarzan'' (2001–2003) *''Life with Louie'' *''Lilo & Stitch: The Series'' (2003–2006) *''The Little Mermaid (TV series)'' (1992–1994) *''The Little Lulu Show'' *''Madballs'' *''Marsupilami'' (1993–1994) *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' (2014–present) *''Mighty Ducks'' (1996–1997, Animated series) *''Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures'' (1987–1988) *''Milo Murphy's Law'' (2016–present) (with Synergy Animation) *''Mother Goose and Grimm'' *''Mythic Warriors'' *''Ned's Newt'' *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' (3 episodes: A Pooh Day Afternoon, The Wise Have It and To Dream the Impossible Scheme, 1991) *''New Kids on the Block (TV series)'' *''Ni Hao, Kai-Lan'' *''Noddy'' *''The Oz Kids'' *''Ozzy & Drix'' *''Peter Pan and the Pirates'' *''Phineas and Ferb'' (2007–2015) *''Piggsburg Pigs!'' (uncredited) *''The Pink Panther'' (1993 series) *''Pinky and the Brain'' (1995–1998) *''Pippi Longstocking'' *''Popeye and Son'' (1987–1988) *''Police Academy: The Animated Series'' *''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' (1988–1991) *''Quack Pack'' *''Rambo and the Forces of Freedom'' *''Raw Toonage'' (1992) *''The Ren & Stimpy Show'' (3 episodes only) *''The Replacements'' *''Rugrats'' (Pilot & 1st season only) *''Sandokan'' (BRB International) (1992) *''The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show'' (1995) *''Slimer! And The Real Ghostbusters'' (Slimer! segments) *''Snorks'' (1984–1989) *''The Smurfs'' (Animation production shared with Toei Animation on some episodes during season 6–8) *''Star Wars: Ewoks'' (1985–1987) *''Stuart Little: The Animated Series'' (2003) *''The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries'' (1995–2001) *''Tales from the Cryptkeeper'' *''TaleSpin'' (1990–1991) - 8 half-hour episodes: The Bigger They Are, the Louder the Oink, Bearly Alive, On a Wing and Bear, The Old Man and the SeaDuck, Sheepskin Deep, Waiders of the Wost Tweasure, Mach One for the Gipper and A Jolly Molly Christmas. *''Taz-Mania'' *''Teacher's Pet (TV series)'' (2001) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (1987–1996) (uncredited) *''ThunderCats'' (1985–1989) (uncredited) *''Timon & Pumbaa'' (1995–1999) *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' (1990–1992) - 30 half-hour episodes: The Looney Beginning (animated by Kennedy Cartoons with a few scenes by Wang Film Productions), You Asked for It, Rock 'n' Roar, Career Oppor-Toon-ities, Dating, Acme Acres Style, Hare Raising Night, Citizen Max, Prom-ise Her Anything, The Acme Acres Zone, Starting from Scratch, Looking Out for the Little Guy, Spring in Acme Acres, Ask Mr. Popular, Europe in 30 Minutes, Fairy Tales for the 90's, Here's Hamton, No Toon Is An Island, Return to the Acme Acres Zone, Mr. Popular's Rules of Cool!, Viewer Mail Day, K-ACME TV, High Toon (animated by Kennedy Cartoons with a few scenes by Wang Film Productions), Going Places, Best of Buster Day, Toon TV, New Class Day, Flea for Your Life, Weekday Afternoon Live, Buster's Directorial Debut and The Horror of Slumber Party Mountain. *''Tom & Jerry Kids'' (1990–1993) *''The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat'' *''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' (2002–2003) - 4 half-hour episodes: It's Mean, It's Green, It's the Mystery Machine, Roller Ghoster Ride, A Scooby-Doo Christmas and Pompeii and Circumstance. *''Yo Yogi!'' (1991–1992) *''Yogi's Treasure Hunt'' (1985–1987) *''The Weekenders'' (2000–2001) *''What-A-Cartoon'' (some shorts) *''Wisdom of the Gnomes'' *''W.I.T.C.H. (TV series)'' (1st Season) *''Wildfire'' (1986–1987) *''Winx Club'' *''Zazoo U'' Television films and specials *''The Betty Boop Movie Mystery'' (1989) (co-produced by King Features) *''Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh'' (1996, Disney Television Animation) *''Care Bears Nutcracker Suite'' (1988, Nelvana and Telefilm Canada) *''Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue'' (1990) (co-produced by Southern Star Productions) *''Garfield's Feline Fantasies'' and Garfield Gets a Life (1990, 1991, Film Roman, United Media and PAWS, Inc.) *''Hanna-Barbera Superstars 10'' TV movies (1987–1988, Hanna-Barbera Productions) *''Peanuts'' (two specials, It's Christmastime Again, Charlie Brown & You're in the Super Bowl, Charlie Brown, 1992, 1994) *''Scooby-Doo in Arabian Nights'' (1994, Hanna-Barbera Productions) *''Tiny Toon Spring Break'' (1994, Warner Bros. Animation and Amblin Entertainment) *''The Town Santa Forgot'' (1993, Hanna-Barbera Productions) *''The Wind in the Willows'' (1987, Rankins/Bass Productions) See also * List of animation studios * List of companies of Taiwan * List of companies of Thailand References External links * Official website, October 2007 (accessed at the Wayback Machine) * * * * ** ** * Category:Taiwanese animation studios Category:Companies based in Bangkok Category:Companies based in Taipei Category:Entertainment companies established in 1978 Category:Entertainment companies of Taiwan